


Bedroom Vibes

by GoddessOfPudding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bedroom, Couple, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Memories, Passion, Romance, Sex, Sexual practices, love life, thoughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfPudding/pseuds/GoddessOfPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles. Something is cute and sweet, something is harsh and cruel, something is sad and breakable, but there's one thing that is similar to all - they've got a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome. All fellow Ironwidow fanatics, or just strangers. You're now entering world of feels. There's no way back, fellas. And may the odds be ever in your favor. ;)  
> Btw.: I'm not a native English speaker, so don't judge me for accidental mistakes. I promise you, I'm not an uneducated mess.

Tony was tiny again. Tiny, fragile, overwhelmed by his weaknesses. Natasha knew that he has such a complicated, very sensitive and in a lot of ways absolutely pure soul, so she was acting like a loving mother to him. He was still a kid. He had a mind of a child, but a big heart of a hero, brain full of new inovations and crazy thoughs. This was what she called lovely about him. She loved his weaknesses, and so did he. They loved each others flaws as much as they loved their pros. 

"Natasha, I just don't know. When it comes to..." She cut his obviously incoming self-destroying words by placing her index finger to his lips. His mouth was immediately shut, but eyes glittered with unspoken words that he wanted to say, but was stopped by his very own muse.

"Just once listen to m..."

"Dear, I always listen to yo..." She did it again. I'm actually not surprised that he still can't keep his mouth shut, she spoke to herself, when she gave him another sweet kiss.

"When it comes to men there, in Russia... in every single country you have your mansion in, in every village you have ever saved from bad guys, in every living room of your fangirls. We all want the same kind of man. Smart, handsome, and caring. Even such a strong women as I am sometimes need a beast to watch her back. But... as much as I know you, cutie, I'm sure that you are the one who need arms to hide behind."

He replied with such a reaction she expected. He just wide-opened his mouth, eyes filled with madness, because of his ego. It made her laugh a little bit, she just let that smile rise upon her face and she run her finger around the contour of his face. She loved moments like this. Being spread over their bed, him, mad at her, her, trying to calm him down. She loved every single part of his face. His frown, eyebrows sticked together, being cut from each other just by deep wrinkle. Narrowed eyes, his eyelashes waving at her. His adorable, beautifully shaped nose, with light freckles spread around it. And finally, those lips with perfectly trimmed goatee over them. She put her finger on thin moustache upon his upper lip and let it run over it's sharp edges, gently kissing the tip of his nose. 

"Just don't worry, my smart and handsome tiger. We will work it all out."  
"I hope for it."  
"Wrong. I know it."


End file.
